I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics circuits, and more specifically to a receiver.
II. Background
A receiver is an electronics unit that receives and conditions a radio frequency (RF) input signal. A receiver may perform various types of signal conditioning such as low noise amplification, filtering, frequency downconversion, etc.
The design of a receiver is challenging due to various design considerations such as performance, power consumption, etc. For many applications, high performance is required in order to meet system specifications and/or to achieve good overall performance. The performance of a receiver may be characterized by various parameters such as linearity, dynamic range, and noise performance. Linearity refers to the ability to amplify a signal without generating a large amount of distortion. Dynamic range refers to the range of received signal levels that the receiver is expected to handle. Noise performance refers to the amount of noise generated by the receiver. For certain applications, low power consumption is also highly desirable. For example, a receiver may be used in a portable device such as a cellular phone, and low power consumption may extend battery life between recharges, which is highly desirable.
There is therefore a need in the art for a receiver that can provide good performance with low power consumption.